Dormus
"Dormus. Home. Home to the self-proclaimed divine Valkar, and all the 'lesser races', who live there." Excerpt from "Endless Homeland", Magus Rolmeo Magnus The most western continent of the Known World is Dormus, the home of both Valkar and Thaska. Dormus is rather "new" in the eyes of most Humans and Dravken, even though the land is older and inhabitant, than most in the east know. Background Dormus was isolated from the rest of the Known World for most of its time. Especially, as the inhabitants of Vona and Ghalgenia never sought to sail west, to make contact. That only happened in the Golden Age, when the Valkarian Empire crossed the Northsea, to set foot on Vona. Some Scholars presume, that contact was established earlier than that. In the beginning, Dormus was ruled by the Tor-Thaska, who called the land Xolal. But when the Valkar, which origin is still unclear, appeared, they lost dominion over it, while the Valkar established their Empire in the north. From here, they expanded their influence even into Vona, until the Crusade fended off the Legions, which started the downfall of the Empire. On the other hand, gained some Thaska their freedom from enslavement and started a rebellion in the south of Dormus. They liberated themselves and founded the Neo-Thaska Dominion. Similar, some dissidents created a haven in the Marshland to the west from the Empire. Most of the continent is known and charted. Only the Hinterlands, far in the north, past the Aethercollis, are still foreign. The waters there are as treacherous as the mountains high, cutting it off the rest of Dormus. Climate Heartland The regions of the Valkarian Empire cross several climate zones. While it is, similar to Vona, more colder up north, near the Aethercollis, the central regions of the Empire are moderate. Wide shires and rich farmland dot the land, with numerous rivers and a lake-delta, on which most valkarian cities are built. Additionally, the Chia-Mushrooms, originating from the Marshes, grow here, amongst the normal vegetation. Further to the south, nearing Xolal, the weather becomes warmer and dryer, while the land is drawn by yellow grass. The region is known for its hound-sized insects, known as Shirv, who built their tunnels in the Limes Mountains. This rather steep mountain functions as a natural barrier between the Empire and the Neo-Thaska Dominion Xolal Originally the name for the continent by the Tor-Thaska, is Xolal now the southern region of Dormus. Separated by the Limes Mountain, resembles the land here the Empire's on the northside. Yellow grass, a warm climate and the Shirv-Swarms. The open region is used for farming and husbandry by the Thaska. Further to the south, is becomes more humid though, which rising vegetation. A dense jungle rests at the southern tip of the land, where thaskian freedom-fighters once hide from their slave masters. Some of the most dangerous animals of the Known World live here, like the Coatl'itzintla. Giant, feathered serpents, who move through the woodworks. Near the Jungle of Iyolo also sits the capital of the Neo-Thaska Dominion, Cualtzin. Lastly, east from the mainland, lays the Island of Tecoli, with the same vegetation than in the south. But on the northside of the isle sits one of the biggest volcanos of the Known World, spitting ash from time to time to the north-west. While the land around it is rather hostile, the ash makes the mainland so more fertile. The rest of Tecoli is inhabited by the last native Tor-Thaska, who were forced her into a reservation by the Directive of the Dominion. Marshes Directly west, from the heart of the Empire, lies the Free Marshes. An especially wet area, characterised by river, swamps and lakes. This flatland is the home of the mysterious Uoma, an amphibic people, known for its odd mannerisms and impressive unhanded combat style. Nowadays, only a few Uoma still live, by some dissidents from the Empire took it upon them, to protect their culture and the Marshes from the influence of the Valkar. The Marshlands ''are densely vegetated, with the tree-like Chia-Mushrooms amongst the Flora. Additionally, some alien animals live in the marshes, nowhere else to be found. Amongst them count the Swamp-Shark, a sort of predator fish, hunting in the shallow waters, with strong frontal fins to crawl on land as well. The Hinterlands Bordering to the Empire from the north, sits the Aethercollis, towering over the world. The highest mountain of the Known World and possible beyond as well, is home to the fabled Arch-Dragon Imperax and his Sky-Dragon roost. Beyond that lays the ''Hinterlands, a mostly uncharted territory. While the waters around it are treacherous, making it almost impossible to sail there, the Aethercollis separates it from the rest of Dormus. Only the Uoma went there, giving us some sort of idea, how the land looks. A frigid tundra, with smaller hotspots and spring, while giant creatures roam the empty plains. According to the Uoma, they still have haven somewhere in the Hinterlands, untouched by the Empire. Nations * The Free Marshes * Neo-Thaska Domain * Thaska Reservation * Valkarian Empire Category:Kontinente